Broken Life
by otaku-gamer123
Summary: Que haces cuando comienzas a sentir interés en alguien a quien odiabas? & saber que hay personas sufriendo de por medio?
1. Chapter 1

Hoola! este uno de mis tantos FIC que tengo iniciados en my cpu hehe es mi primer yaoi! no estaba segura si escribirlo o no, pero lo pensé y si sera yaoi, sera un LinkXPit tengo pensando que serán unos 26 caps pero les aviso que no sera (no sera nada lemmon) un yaoi que se de en los primeros caps sera algo hmm no se como decirles lento? hmm la verdad no lo se xD también se tratara sobre todo en las relaciones de los personajes me refiero a la amistad y eso, espero que les guste y estén preparados psicologicamente (ohh al menos eso creo xD) para este FIC jojoj :3, antes de empezar porque de seguro ya los aburrii xD la personalidad de Link sera algo así como Tsundere y la de Pit algo así como Yandere awww lo see me amo! xD  
WARNING: Todo lo que acaban de leer puede cambiar dependiendo las opiniones de ustedes mis hermosos lectores :3 jiji ok ya me callo -.- .-.  
Disclaimer: NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE SSB U OTRO JUEGO ME PERTENECE (quisiera! XD) PERO NO ES ASÍ! TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE LA HERMOSA PRECIOSISISISISISMA Compañía DE NINTENDO & MIYAMOTO! :D

Era un nuevo día, el cielo estaba nublado, el clima muy fresco o mas bien la mañana, ese día 2 hermanos se preparaban para ir a la escuela no muy contentos ya que ahora tendrían que levantarse temprano 5 días de la semana, ellos eran Link & Marth Lowell (jijiji lo se Link & Marth hermanos? eso es posible? pues ya ven que si! hahah xD) eran millonarios no había cosa que no tuvieran, su casa no era grande, era una Mansión que lo tenia todo, pero no a sus padres ya que ellos habían muerto desde hace tiempo en un accidente, tenían empleados obviamente para que se encargaran de la casa, era una familia muy prestigiada ya que sus padres fueron dueños de las empresas mas importantes del país, ahora esas empresas estaban a cargo de sus tíos, como fuera sus padres les dejaron todo para que ellos nunca tuvieran problemas por dinero u otras cosas que necesitaran, Link & Marth tenían personalidades muy diferentes ya que Link era muy frió y cínico aun así tenia muchos amigos pero es una persona bastante complicada ya que días puede estar "feliz" por así decirlo y días de mas quebrado por un millón de razones que ni el mismo entendía, no demuestra sus sentimientos con facilidad, la muerte de sus padres fue un golpe muy duro el tenia 17 años cuando murieron mientras que su hermano apenas cumplía 16 solo era 1 año la diferencia entre edades, se llevaban muy bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes ya que Marth por su parte era amable, siempre cariñoso y no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a las personas a diferencia de su hermano que no le importaba mucho si lo hacia al menos que se tratara de alguien realmente importante ejemplos el (me refiero a Marth).  
Link ahora tenia 21 años, Marth 20 pero no había día que no recordaran a sus papas aunque no lo dijeran, en fin ese día se preparan para asistir al Instituto el cual obviamente era el mas caro y prestigiado del país.  
Link:Ya estas listo? se nos va hacer tarde. -apuro a su hermano quien estaba acomodándose su chaleco (después les digo como es el uniforme se llevaran una gran SURPRISE! BUAJAJA okokok me calmo u.U) mientras estaba recargado en la orilla de la puerta-  
Marth: Ya voy no te desesperes que la academia no se va a ir. -le contesto divertido con una sonrisa, su hermano solo lo rodó los ojos para después suspirar.  
Link: Como sea, ya estas listo?  
Marth:Si, ahora si ya vamonos. -concluyo tomando su mochila para salir del cuarto-  
Link: Ya era hora! -le molesto sarcástico y divertido a la vez.  
Bajaron las escaleras Marth se despidió de uno que otro empleado que estaba por ahí, subieron al auto de Link y se dirigieron a la academia, al llegar estacionaron el auto y bajaron al entrar al enorme lugar se toparon con algunos de sus amigos; Samus, Zelda, Ike, Mario entre otros.  
Zelda:Hola! como están! pensé que no vendrían el primer día de clases! -les saludo y pregunto divertida, mientras miraba fugazmente al rubio quien lo le presto atención a lo que dijo ya que solo rodó sus ojos.  
Marth: Haha como crees? Housen? no faltaríamos en el primer día lo que paso fue que yo levante un poco tarde y pues fue eso haha, pero bueno en el primer día siempre se tardan mas en empezar las clases. -le respondió amable el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro-  
Zelda: Ya veo y sin formalidades eh! solo Zelda, hehe y si eso es algo muy cierto el primer dia siempre se tardan mucho! hehe - le apoyo, pero en un descuido desvió su mirada hacia el rubio quien solo miraba hacia el infinito.  
Samus: Hmm bueno como sea, que hicieron estas vacaciones chicos? -pregunto la rubia chica acercándose mas a ellos.  
Link: Hmm no creo que eso importe o si? -respondió indiferente-  
Samus: Solo es una pregunta Link porque te pones así el primer día de clases, que te pasa? - le dijo bastante seria y un poco ofendida de la manera que le contesto.  
Ike: Es cierto Link relájate - menciono el joven a su amigo.  
Link: Hmm tienen razón chicos lo siento, es que estoy muy cansado no dormir bien. - se disculpo oyéndose sincero, la verdad si había tenido una noche difícil-  
Mario: Hola chicos ya saben la noticia? - les saludo y pregunto sonriente a la vez-  
Todos se miraron por unos momentos no sabían de que hablaban su bajito y gordito pero lindo amigo.  
Roy: De que noticia hablas Mario? - pregunto el pelirrojo algo confuso.  
Mario: Hoy llega un estudiante nuevo a precisamente a tu curso Roy.  
Roy:A mi curso? un estudiante nuevo? huh no lo sabia... - se dijo así mismo mientras se sobaba la cabeza confundido.  
Link: Que gran noticia... de donde es? - pregunto un poco sarcástico y sin interés-  
Mario: Hmm eso si que no lo se, viene de lejos pero no se mas -le respondió  
Link: Entiendo...  
Marth: Hmm bueno me da curiosidad saber quien es - sonrió y se acomodo su tan amado fleco.  
Zelda:A mi tambien... Huh, ni si quiera nota mi presencia, pensé que tal ves había cambiado un poco, pero sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, porque sera que es así? porque no puede aunque sea demostrar un poco sus sentimientos, simplemente no lo entiendo, pero aun así lo quiero, y lo quiero mucho - pensaba la joven mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo que hablaba con los demás, ella sentía un gran cariño por el, o mas bien estaba enamorada de el, pero el nunca no lo nota, solo la ve como una amiga y no la trata diferente ni nada.  
Samus: Yo también quiero saber quien es, y como es, Roy tendrás que hablarnos de el, en el descanso entendido? -le pidió la rubia sonando mandona y divertida.  
Roy: No se preocupen claro que lo hare! haha. -rió  
Estuvieron platicando un rato mas hasta que la campana sonó, cada quien entro a sus respectivos salones, Link estaba en el segundo piso, Marth en el primero y Ike en el tercero ya que era el mayor, Link ya estaba sentado su compañero o mas bien quien se sentaba a su lado era Samus, ellos eran muy buenos amigos Samus era una gran persona muy comprensiva y se preocupaba muchos por sus amigos sus padres eran grandes amigos de los papas de los Lowell ya que serán socios, la primera clase comenzaba y al salón entro una mujer alta de piel muy blanca, cabello largo y rubio, tenia unos hermosos ojos color aqua, parecía ser una buena persona su nombre era: Rosalina Hidaki era la profesora de planta del grupo de Link.  
Rosalina: Buenos días muchachos, espero y hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones. - les saludo sonriente mientras ponía su maletín en el escritorio, el grupo la saludo pero no con mucho animo, ella noto eso, pero solo le limito a sonreír y empezó con una simple clase ya que era el primer día.  
Link: Esto no puede empezar mejor, me pregunto si pasara algo este primer día? hah pero no se porque rayos pienso eso! que puede pasar? como siempre todo esta igual! huh.. pero que mas puedo esperar siempre es así el inicio de clases y el fin es lo mismo.. -pensaba el joven quien aun estando perdido en sus pensamientos escribía sin equivocarse pareciera como si siempre le pasase eso.  
Zelda: _Por Din... como es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el, porque? porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi? como me pude enamorar tanto de una persona a la cual ni siquiera le importa si estoy bien o no, alguien quien ni si preocupa por si quiera preguntarme como estoy o que estoy haciendo, me siento mas que estúpida, pero no puedo negar lo que siento, y por mas difícil que parezca no perderé mis esperanzas de que algún día el me mire como alguien especial_... - pensaba la hylian mas que perdida en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada para ver al rubio al cual amaba a pesar de que este ni si quiera lo notara por mas obvio que fuera, ella lo quería sin importarle lo frió y cínico que pudiera llegar a ser a veces porque sabia quien era en realidad, una persona la cual ha sufrido mucho y que a pesar de todo sigue adelante, desde la muerte de sus padres el tanto como su hermano cayeron en una depresión muy fuerte, para suerte Marth logro reponerse un poco mas que Link ya que el estuvo viendo un psicólogo el cual lo ayudo mucho y se puedo recuperar un poco mas que Link, este al principio no quería ver a nadie, fue gracias a su hermano quien le suplico que fuera con el, el termino aceptando pero aun así, eso lo cambio drasticamente, tomaron mucho medicamentos para que se pudieran tranquilizar ya que simplemente no lo podían comprender.  
Mario: Hmm Zel que pasa? -le pregunto en murmuros para que no los escucharan ya que noto a su amiga muy distraída.  
Zelda: Huh... nada, hehe lo que pasa es que estaba pensando. -le contesto despistada de la misma manera para que no los oyeran, este asintió con la cabeza y volvió a lo que hacia, ella suspiro y volvió su mirada hacia Link quien miraba por la ventana.  
Mientras en el salón de Marth tenia como primera clase Italiano el profesor Bowser Koop (Koop hehe xD lo se amo mi imaginación muahahahah hmm si quieren mejor no digan nada xD) era el encargado de esa materia era una buena persona pero algo rara la mayor parte del tiempo, era muy despistado.  
Sonic: Que aburrido... -murmuraba el erizo azul fastidiado de lo que hacia.  
Marth: No lo es, que no te gusta la idea de aprender Italiano? - le pregunto divertido a su amigo quien era su compañero de asiento.  
Sonic: Hmm si, pero es cansado hacer esto no le puedo entender mucho de lo que dice. -suspiro y volvió a escribir sin ganas, el peliazul lo miro para después sonreirle.  
El profesor continuo con su clase, ahora si vayamos al salón de Roy el cual estaba a punto de conocer a su nuevo compañero, ya que como era nuevo tenia que hacer mucho papeleo para poder ingresar correctamente a ese instituto, todo ya estaba listo ahora se dirigía al salón y al estar ahí, el profesor Ganondorf quien era el encargado de la primera clase fue quien lo presento.  
Ganondorf: De acuerdo muchachos como muchos de ustedes lo sabían, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, estará con nosotros desde ahora y espero y lo traten bien, vamos niño preséntate ante tus compañeros, el lo vio un poco nervioso pero después sonrió un poco y empezó.  
Chico:Hmm bueno... huh.. hola mi nombre es Pit Saotome (pensé en ponerle Icarus pero hmmm lo dejare para otros fics! jiji) no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero llevarme bien con todos y no tener problemas. - hablo el joven de piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos grandes color azul índigo y algo bajo de estatura, parecía ser una persona muy agradable, dicho esto el profesor le dio la orden a Pit para que se fuera a su asiento quien seria a lado de Roy...  
Y es todo por hoy! que les parecio? les gusto? si? o no? en que estoy mal? que piensan? porfavor haganmelo saber! cualquier cosa que les guste o no díganme pero en un bonito review hehe :) y hmm cuando digo bonito me refiero a no insultos! xD

& perdon por lo corto! es que cuando lo escribi me sentia muy mal lo siento de verdad, tratare de que el siguiente sea mas largo! DIOS LOS BENDIGA!


	2. El Nuevo Compañero

Aquii voy de nuevo! jojoj y si me tarde tienen todo el derecho a reclamarme los que leen :)  
& otro aviso se daran cuenta obviamente xD que cambie el estilo de narración lo estuve pensado y ademas le pedí la opinión a alguien a quien yo considero profesional en esto (ya que es una de mis autoras favoritas de FANFICTION :) y me dijo que me recomendaba mas cambiar el estilo a "novela-relato" y bueno la verdad es que si! y sobre lo de los signos de exclamación y admiración no puedo usarlos de la forma que quisiera T.T debido a problemas en mi cpu! es por eso que necesito una nueva urgente! xD bueno no los aburro mas y espero y les guste este cap! :)  
Las clases siguieron su curso, todo estuvo bien durante las primeras horas. Roy se empezó a llevar bien con el nuevo ya que no quería verse como un mala persona o tratarle mal por ser su primer día, en fin ya era la hora del descanso. Roy ahora con Pit como su amigo caminaban hacia donde estaban sus amigos hasta ahora solo los de Roy, estos se encontraban en la cafetería. Al llegar todos vieron a Pit con algo de curiosidad querían preguntarle como se llamaba y todas esas cosas ya saben típico cuando eres el nuevo v.v...

-Hmm supongo que tu debes ser el nuevo compañero que entro al curso de Roy cierto? -pregunto la rubia Samus un poco curiosa mientras estaba sentada en una silla junto a sus amigos y en el centro había una mesa redonda.

-Hmmm si... soy yo mi nombre es Pit Saotome y tengo 18 años y... -el castaño fue interrumpido por el rubio quien estaba sentado en la silla que estaba al lado de Marth.

-Es mas que obvio que tienes 18 por algo estas en el curso de Roy.. -interrumpió el rubio sonando bastante sarcástico mientras miraba al chico con gran indiferencia. Este solo agacho la cabeza nervioso y se asusto un poco por el comentario del mayor.

-Link? que te pasa? porque le dices eso? es su primer día y lo recibes así? -suspiro y se acomoda su fleco, -deberías de disculparte, -le pidió el peliazul a su hermano quien al escuchar eso lo miro molesto y solo negó con la cabeza para después beber de su café.

-Hmm antes de seguir, no se quieren sentar? -les pregunto amable el mercenario ignorando lo de hace un rato, estos asintieron y se sentaron.

-Ahora si... bueno Saotome, yo soy Zelda Housen tengo 21 años, tengo un hermano que es mayor que yo su nombre es Sheik pero por ahora no esta aquí, soy amiga de Roy es un placer conocerte espero y seamos buenos amigos, -le dijo sonriente la joven mientras le daba su mano este de la misma manera sonriendo la estrecho.

-Gracias Housen yo espero y se que así sera.

-Saotome yo soy Mario Hikaru estoy en el mismo curso que Zelda y al igual que ella soy amigo de Roy y se que pronto seremos grandes amigos, ah antes de terminar tengo un hermano gemelo su nombre es Luigi es muy parecido a mi, pero es mas delgado, -concluyo amablemente el joven.

-Hermano gemelo? hehe que bien espero conocerlo pronto y gracias Hikaru yo se que así sera.

-My turn! hehe hmm bueno, yo soy Marth Lowell tengo 20 años como podrás ver hehe no estoy en el mismo curso que Zel ni Mario pero son mis amigos al igual que Roy y como muy pronto lo seras tu, se que nos llevaremos muy bien, -se presento sonriente y gentil como siempre el joven príncipe, el menor lo miro con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro al ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, pero en el momento en el que desvió la mirada hacia el otro que estaba sentado a su lado y al ver que este le devolvió la mirada pudo sentir la frialdad en sus ojos, ese semblante serio y de "que demonios miras", lo hicieron que volviera su mirada hacia el noble sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-Ahh, muchas gracias Lowell lo que mas quiero ahora es tener amigos y se que ustedes lo serán, puedo sentir que todos son buenas personas, -le agradeció el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro a la cual todos lo miraron sonrientes a excepto de Link quien lo estaba ignorando del todo, no le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que el pensara, se podía ver en su mirada que estaba cansado de eso, le parecía estúpido que todos se emocionaran tanto por su llegada no le miraba el mas mínimo sentido, para el simplemente era estúpido.

-Ok sigo yo hehe, yo soy Samus Aran y no te puedo decir mucho pero ten algo por seguro que seremos amigos! -le dijo sonriendo la rubia dedicándole una cálida mirara al chico.  
-Gra... -fue interrumpido por el mayor del grupo.

-Y antes de digas algo niño yo soy Ike Suoh soy el hermano mayor de Roy, tengo 22 años, espero que nunca haya problemas entre tu y yo ni mucho menos con mi hermano, sin mas que decir, solo se que seremos amigos, -concluye el mercenario dándole una sonrisa tenue al chico quien solo le limito a sonreír para después agradecerle como lo había hecho anteriormente, Link solo los miraba fastidiado de eso, al parecer no le había agradado el nuevo compañero, en esos momentos una chica de piel blanca, ojos celestes casi azules y rubia llego con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de Ike, su nombre era Peach Tsuzuki, estaba en el curso se Marth.

-Hola corazones! ya estoy aquí! -saludo alegremente la chica mientras miraba al castaño quien ahora bebía un café como todos los demás, -hola yo soy Peach Tsuzuki! tu de seguro debes ser el nuevo que llego al curso de Roy verdad? -se presento para después preguntarle al menor.  
Peach era una persona muy alegre, siempre estaba de buen humor, su dulzura era algo mas que característico en ella, siempre trataba bien a todo el mundo, siempre dispuesta a tratar bien a quien fuera, rara vez se le veía enojada.

-Huh.. sii hehe, perdón por no presentarme, so... -estaba a punto de decir su nombre cuando el rubio empezó a imitarlo en un tono bastante irritante...  
-"Soy Pit Saotome, tengo 18 años y espero que seamos amigos pronto!" -imito el rubio sonando bastante irritante y cansado de que Pit dijera eso, acto seguido provoco que todos lo vieran molestos por tal acto simplemente no entendían porque su rubio amigo actuaba de esa manera con el menor quien no había hecho nada para molestarles, el menor solo lo vio avergonzando y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar, se limito a sonrojarse se sentía mas que avergonzando por eso.

-Que rayos te pasa a ti? porque lo molestas de esta manera? es su primer día! ademas no ha hecho nada para molestarte o si? -le reclamo Ike molesto ya cansando de la indiferencia del rubio hacia el castaño, este ultimo solo abrió los ojos de par en par, no quería que se pelearan por su culpa.

-Huh? no me pasa nada, pero me parece algo estúpido y fastidioso que todos le pregunten y digan lo mismo, bastaba solo con que Roy dijera su nombre y ya, no había necesidad de que todos tuvieran que presentarse y decirle lo mismo y que el tuviera que contestarle con la misma respuesta, no se porque hacen tanto alboroto no es el primero ni el ultimo alumno que entrara a esta academia! -le respondió el rubio con un tono mas que irritado y molesto de la situación en la que estaban la cual para el era estúpida, todos miraban la escena, Zelda no comprendía esa actitud por parte de Link no entendía porque tanta indiferencia hacia el menor, Samus solo lo miraba con un semblante serio y confuso conocía muy bien a Link y no entendía su comportamiento, Marth solo le limito a suspirar para desviar la mirada, pensaba en hablar con su hermano cuando llegaran a su casa.

-Huh... No entiendo, que le pasa? porque me trata así? apenas lo conozco! no es posible que tenga este tipo de problemas en mi primer día! pero siento como si el realmente estuviera triste... -pensaba el joven recién llegado, simplemente no entendía porque lo trataban así, estaba muy nervioso no quería que ellos se pelearan y menos por el.

-Huh? vaya! no me imagine que eso te molestara! honestamente no pensé que un día llegara a discutir contigo por este tipo de cosas! al parecer las vacaciones no te sirvieron de nada ya que sigues igual de amargado pero creo que te hicieron aun mas antisocial e idiota! -fue la respuesta del mercenario para su amigo quien lo miraba con rabia y odio por lo que le había dicho sentía un gran coraje al escuchar eso por parte de Ike el cual era una persona muy importante para el y sentía aun mas coraje al saber que le decía eso por culpa de Pit o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba a la vez sentía como la ira se apoderaba de el, pero a este no le importo ya que a los pocos segundos de haber dicho eso se retiro de manera brusca ya que al levantarse la silla en la que estaba se cayo y ni siquiera se preocupo por levantarla, el rubio lo siguió con la mirada, a Ike le harto la actitud de Link con Pit quien no tenia la culpa de la actitud de este, Roy al ver lo molesto que su hermano se había ido decidió ir detrás de el no sin antes decirles unas palabras a su amigo rubio...

-Porque haces esto Link? -fue lo ultimo que le dijo de su amigo para retirarse del lugar dejando al rubio con un semblante ahora culpable mientras miraba al según el causante de eso, Pit el cual solo observo como Roy corría detrás de hermano no entendía como en su primer día había causado una pelea entre sus "futuros amigos", sintió una opresión en su pecho lo que menos quería era causar problemas en la cual seria su academia los próximos años. Se hizo un silencio tenso, Peach se fue con Mario a la librería, dejando ahora solo a Pit con Zelda, Samus, Marth y Link quien aun lo miraba con un gran odio y rabia por lo sucedido hace un rato, esto causaba que el castaño se pusiera mas que nervioso, simplemente no entendía porque lo trataba así, porque?.

-Huh.. nunca pensé que el primer día clases empezaría de esta manera, -hablo la rubia Aran en un tono triste mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo tampoco... pero bueno sera algo que recordar... supongo... -comento la joven princesa de Hyrule tratando de que no pusiera peor la situación aunque sabia que no seria así, miraba la manera en la que Link estaba observando a Pit, no entendia que le pasaba.

-Hmm supongo que si... -suspira Marth.  
-Pues yo creo que nada de esto hubiera pasado de no haber sido por ti! -se levanta de la silla para señalar a Pit, este se sobresalto.

Y blaaahhh se besaron! jojo noooooooop! hasta aquí llega el segundo cap! si estuvo corto lo siento :( pero prometo que los demás estarán mas largos! please dejen reviews! acepto criticas constructivas, si algo no les parece pueden decirme pero en buena manera no en insultos si la historia no les gusta esta bien lo entiendo pero no necesito que me lo hagan saber, basta solo con que no comenten y no la lean, si me equivoque en algo o cualquier cosa díganmelo, la verdad no pensaba que se fijaran tanto en la manera en la que esta escrita en vez de la trama, digo lo se la manera en la que se escribe si es importante y lo tengo en mente pero creo que debería de importar mas la trama o al menos eso pienso, yo respeto la manera de escribir de todos aquí y no es por nada pero la mayoría de los FICS me gustan y en caso de que no, no dejare reviews diciendo lo contrario porque se que eso haría sentir mal al autor/a y no esta bien porque no hay peor cosa que alguien se burle de lo que nos gusta a cada quien, lo que digo es que si la historia no les gusta no me lo hagan saber tal vez esto no les importa pero soy una persona muy sensible así que si no les gusta lo entenderé, pero claro que acepto consejos, criticas constructivas o incluso ideas para otras historias, sin mas los dejo espero y estén bien y que puedan seguir leyendo este FIC el cual me estoy esforzando mucho, Dios los bendiga! :)


	3. No lo Sientes, No Lo Digas, No Lo Hagas

Hoola! mis lectores hermosos preciosos tesoros que leen lo que escribo! espero y les guste este cap!

-Pues yo creo que nada de esto hubiera pasado de no haber sido por ti!

-se levanta de la silla para señalar a Pit, -este se sobresalto,

-lo único que causaste con tu llegada fue que me peleara con los que si son mis amigos, honestamente nunca debiste haber venido solo me causaste problemas en tu primer día! que harás después? me robaras a mi hermano?

-le ofendía el mayor sin razón alguna, el castaño no decía palabra alguna solo lo miraba asustado y con culpabilidad.

-Link ya basta! - le regaño su amiga.

-No Sam! aun no termino! no he tenido un gran día como para que el me lo arruine aun mas! Ike & Roy se enojaron conmigo por su culpa! eso no es justo!

-le respondió el joven a su amiga mientras miraba con odio al menor quien lo miraba ya casi con los ojos llorosos,

-ahh? hah? ahora vas a llorar? que te pasa? acaso eres un marica? que es lo que hace para no enfrentar sus problemas? no creas que llorando vas a hacer que cambie mi actitud hacia a ti! por alguna razón sentía que este no seria un buen día! ya veo porque eras tu la razón! solo date cuenta lo que hiciste en tu primer día niño!

-le termino de decir el hylian haciendo que este saliera corriendo del lugar con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos eso si le había dolido, el grupo miraba a Link atónitos no entendía el gran odio de este al menor quien apenas llego.

-Esto si que fue suficiente Link! no entiendo tu maldita actitud de verdad! no se que demonios te pasa! pero eso si que fue demasiado! ahora aunque no quieras iras a buscar a Saotome y te vas a disculpar con el! nada de lo que le dijiste tiene justificación alguna! nada! así que ahora iras y te disculparas no me importa si quieres o no! lo vas hacer porque no tienes ningún derecho de insultar así alguien a quien acabas de conocer sin tener una razón justa!

-le regaño y le ordeno el menor a su hermano el cual lo miraba molesto y con el ceño fruncido, obviamente no quería disculparse con Pit, pero la manera en la que su hermano se lo pidió no le quedo otra, no le gustaba tener problemas con el y sabia que si no se disculpaba con el menor sabia que este no le hablaría hasta que lo hiciera.

De mala gana asintió de forma positiva con la cabeza y fue a buscar al pequeño castaño quien había huido de ahí debido a los insultos del hylian.

Lo empezó a buscar no podía haber ido tan lejos si tan solos unos momentos antes estaba con el, siguió y este estaba en 2 librería de la academia ya que en la academia había un total de 12 librerías 4 en cada piso, esa podría decirse que era la librería mas tranquila ya que era la menos visitada por ser la que esta en el primer piso que eran en el que se encontraban, en esos momentos el menor estaba recargado en uno de los book-cases.

Estaba llorando amargamente se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado sin tener el la mas mínima culpa, se cubría su rostro con sus manos, nunca se imagino que su primer día comenzaría de esa manera, fue en ese momento cuando escucho la voz del causante de su llanto llamándolo, el sintió un gran miedo de lo que volvieran a insultar como hace un momentos.

Se sintió presionado al ver al hylian frente a el, el cual era un poco mas alto y también mayor aunque no por mucho, pero le daba lo mismo.

-No entiendo que fue lo que me paso, así que lo siento, -se disculpo con un gran cinismo igual con el que lo insulto.

No lo sentía en verdad y tampoco sabia con claridad lo que lo hizo actuar así, pero no quería tener problemas con sus amigos por eso, pero sobre todo no quería tener problemas con su hermano.

El ángel solo lo miro con un semblante lastimado, sabia que no lo sentía en realidad podía sentir esa frialdad en el, ya un poco mas calmado le contesto.

-Lowell... esta bien... no tienes que disculparte, se que no lo sientes y la verdad no me interesa mucho que digamos, ni siquiera te conozco como para que tengas que hacer esto, solo déjalo así.

-le dijo el ángel al mayor bastante sincero y puro este por un momento pensó en irse sin decir nada pero no lo hizo.

-Huh... estas diciendo que no te importa que me disculpe? -le reclamo al parecer algo ofendido por lo dicho por su compañero... ofendido el? .-.

-Huh? que dices? hmm mira lo que digo es que si no sientes el disculparte conmigo simplemente no lo hagas, yo no necesito que hagas esto solo po...

-fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Ya basta! no me importa lo que pienses ni lo que sientas! y si hice esto no es por que me quisiera disculpar lo hice porque mi hermano me lo pidió y porque no quiero tener problemas con EL.

-le dejo en claro el rubio sin subir su tono de voz debido al lugar donde se encontraban, el castaño lo miro confuso aun tenia sus ojos muy rojos a pesar de haber llorado solo unos minutos, miraba atento a su compañero, no creía que alguien como el, quien parecía ser una persona buena, cariñosa y alegre fuera frió, cínico y sin consideración por los demás, no lo creía.

-De acuerdo, lo haces porque tu hermano te lo pidió lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es esa actitud de odio hacia mi?

-le pregunto acercándose un poco a el, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y diera un paso hacia atrás, lo miraba y creía ver lo que seria el típico niño inocente el que no mataba ni a una mosca pero que al final mataría hasta una docena de personas, si al parecer era eso lo que Link pensaba.

-Huh, en primera no te me acerques, -se aleja de el haciendo un ademan un tanto cómico con sus manos de "aléjate de mi"

-en segunda ya te explique eso no veo porque lo preguntas.

-termina de decirle para después acomodarse su fleco y desviar la mirada, este ultimo lo vio aun confuso, se daba cuenta de como cambiaba de manera ser rápidamente, al grado de que a veces pudiera incluso ser divertido estar con el a pesar de lo arrogante que pudiera llegar a ser.

-Huh? porque no? no es como si te fuera hacer algo malo. -se acerco al otro confundido por lo que había dicho, el hylian solo lo miro con sobresalto y se dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que este se le volvió acercar.

-No es eso, pero.. -ahora fue el castaño quien interrumpió la respuesta que secamente le dio el rubio.

-Entonces? que es lo que te pasa? -da un paso hacia donde se encuentra,

-es que simplemente no entiendo porque me tratas así, es mi primer día, no te pido que me trates bien solo por eso, solo te pregunto el porque tu indiferencia hacia mi?

-pregunto el menor dejando pensativo al mayor quien lo miraba con una mueca confusa al tiempo que se pasa una mano por su cabello el cual ya estaba bastante despeinado.

-Huh... mira esto ya me esta empezando a molestar, en primera porque ya te dije que no te me acerques y antes de que preguntes porque solo no quiero!

-le dejo en claro antes de que el ángel volviera a preguntar lo mismo, se alejaba mas de el, hasta que se topo con un book-case que estaba cerca de ahí, era mas que obvio era una librería.

-y en segunda ya te dije que no se porque actué así, lo siento! que mas quieres que te diga?

-le reclamo ya cansando de esta situación al igual que se cruzaba de brazos, el menor solo sonrió para después verlo fijamente mientras dio solo un paso al frente para estar un poco mas cerca de este, el mayor se desconcertó un poco al notar la manera en la que le sonreía como si con es sonrisa el hubiera olvidado lo que le hizo hace unos momentos, alzo su mano a la altura de su boca al no saber que decir.

Estaba algo confundido o mas bien desconcertado por la actitud del chico quien apenas conocía.

-Te digo algo? espero y no te moleste, -se cruza de brazos,

-a pesar de todo eres una buena persona, o al menos eso siento, aunque no entiendo la causa de tu frialdad, pero creo que solo lo haces porque estas muy en el fondo asustado y no quieres que los demás ni mucho menos tu hermano se de cuenta de ello,

-termino de decir mientras miraba al infinito, por alguna razón no estaba molesto con el por el hecho de haberlo insultado en su primer día de clases, era como si con esa "supuesta disculpa" si hubiera contado como tal a pesar de no ser sincera y la cual fue dicha con suma falsedad.

Lo volteo a ver para darse cuenta que este lo seguía viendo asombrado sin decir nada, mientras el ángel solo le sonreía dulcemente.

-Huh... no se de donde diablos sacaste todo eso y ni quiero saberlo sabes porque? porque no me importa en lo absoluto lo que pienses de mi! por mi puedes pensar y hacer lo que quieras a mi me da igual solo mantente alejado de mi, entendiste?

-finalizo sin mas el rubio sintiéndose algo incomodo por la situación del ambiente en el que estaba, el chico al que había insultado y el cual gracias a su hermano tuvo que pedirle una forzada no sentida disculpa, ahora se encontraba frente a el sonriendole e incluso deduciendo lo que le pasaba.

No entendía porque lo hacia, porque se estaba comportando amable con el en lugar de ofenderle por lo que paso.

-Si es lo que quieres, -suspira, -pero en verdad me hubiera gustado mucho el ser tu amigo,

-comenzó el ángel en un tono tan inocente y dulce que era imposible no escuchar ya que el rubio estaba dispuesto a irse, pero al escucharlo hablar así se detuvo en seco quedando de espaldas. Hizo una mueca de confusión al ver lo que este le estaba diciendo,

-es solo que a pesar de lo que dijiste aun me hubiera gustado tratarte, pero veo que tu no quieres que este cerca, no lo entiendo, pero lo haré, no quiero causarte problemas y perdón porque se que lo hice, a causa de mi los Suoh se molestaron contigo y eso no era lo que quería, tal vez pienses que solo lo digo para quedar bien, pero créeme que no es así. Si quieres yo mismo me disculpo con ellos por ti para que te des cuenta de que hablo en serio y que quiero que por lo menos si no vas hacer mi amigo pues tampoco mi enemigo.

-concluyo dejando al otro sin palabras, se había disculpado con el sabiendo que el no tenia la culpa.

El rubio se dio la vuelta mas que confuso por todo lo que le había dicho, lo miraba confundido y a la vez en el fondo se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho a alguien que ahora le estaba ofreciendo disculparse con sus amigos por algo que este no había provocado si no al contrario.

Se quedo unos segundos sin decir nada, mas que hacer muecas con su boca por lo que iba o no iba a decir, puso una mano en su cabeza mientras la pasaba por su fleco al parecer ya tenia algo en mente o al menos eso parecía.

-Huh? pero... huh? que te pasa? porque haces esto? porque te disculpas? en serio que no te entiendo! y no quiero que te disculpes por mi! van a creer que lo hiciste porque te lo pide!

-Pero les diría que no fue asi! -lo interrumpe acercándose un poco con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro, la cual hizo que el rubio solo se pusiera ya incluso nervioso, estaba mas que confundido por la actitud del otro.

-De cualquier manera! no quiero! y ya basta! me estas haciendo perder mi tiempo, tengo que irme! las clases comenzaran pronto no quiero que cuando eso pase todavía este aquí contigo discutiendo de cosas que no tienen sentido!

-argumentaba de manera serena para después darse la vuelta pero al hacerlo resbalo torpemente (jojojo que bonita palabra torpemente! ok me callo .-. T.T) cayendo boca abajo, lastimándose levemente su mano derecha ya que cayo sobre ella.

-Ouch... pero que idiota... -atino a decir mientras que sobaba su lastimada mano, acto seguido el menor se acero a el para auxiliarlo, quedando muy cerca algo que a este molesto y se alejo para no estar tan cerca de este.

Pit se dio cuenta de ello, sonrió con algo de empatia para si mismo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y miraba al otro que aun estaba en el suelo viéndolo confuso por lo de hace unos segundos.

Ya que a pesar que solo fueron unos segundos, estuvieron muy cerca tanto que un simple empujón hubiera provocado que uno terminara encima de otro, o incluso que se besaran...

Se sintió un ambiente mas que tenso, el silencio era mas que presente, el héroe pensaba lo de hace un momento y no evito sonrojarse se sentía mas que avergonzado por tal acto.

Mientras que por su parte el dulce ángel sonreía con dulzura y ahora incluso parecía tener hasta un semblante melancólico sin razón alguna, o si la tenia?, en fin, este lo miraba pudiendo sentir nuevamente esa mirada penetrante de odio y frialdad la cual lo miraba mas que indignado.

Ya veía venir lo que venia, de nuevo ese joven rubio oji-azul insultándole y ahora parecía tener una razón.

Sin mas el aun le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie a lo cual este le respondió rechazándola con un golpe al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Se acero de manera violenta al menor quien ya no sonreía solo lo miraba preocupado y con asombro, sabia que de nueva cuenta lo insultaría.

-Que rayos te pasa? te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mi! que cosa de eso no entiendes? no quiero que pienses que necesito tu ayuda! no te necesito ni lo haré nunca en mi vida! no te conozco y ni quiero conocerte! no me interesa en lo mas mínimo quien seas o como seas! no me importa! tampoco me importa que quieras ser mi amigo, ya tengo amigos y no necesito mas, y menos como tu que solo causan problemas! ahora si te queda claro, con permiso que se me hace tarde, ya perdí bastante tiempo contigo!

-ahora si de manera definitiva el hylian concluyo con aquello que le dijo al menor de manera nada agradable y con toda la intención de hacerle quedar en claro al pequeño que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que sintiera ni mucho menos lo que quisiera.

Este se sintió fatal, veía y escuchaba la manera en la que el joven le decía eso con un gran odio, indiferencia y cinismo, haciéndole que sus ojos se acuaran aguantándose a mas no poder, tenia la mirada perdida en su flequillo.

Mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza por tal horrible insulto.

El lo había querido ayudar y este lo había malinterpretado todo, ahora si no podía dejar de pensar que su primer día de clases hubiera sido el peor de todos sus días.

Hasta ahora tenia en mente que no seria fácil lidiar con ese chico el cual no le soportaba ni que se le acercara razón que aun desconocía.

A pesar de tener 18 años era una persona demasiado inocente para si mismo, era transparente de sentimientos puros y buenos esos hermosos y grandes ojos (jojojo como los míos! xD ok ya lo siento T-T) los cuales al verlos podías sentir que toda palabra que salia de su boca era mas que sincera y sobre todo se notaba su inocencia no solo en sus palabras si no en su forma de ser en si, esa imagen de niño que no figuraba mas de los 14 años, lo decían todo no era solo un niño bonito el cual hacia creer a todo el mundo que era buena persona por su apariencia, no.

El era una buena persona, la cual ahora estaba lastimado por los insultos de un completo extraño, era muy sensible y eso era un gran problema ya que a causa de eso frecuentemente lo molestaban llamándole "marica" o "niña" o "y te haces llamar hombre?".

Todos esos malos recuerdos de insultos, humillaciones por parte de los demás se apoderaron de el, haciendo que se tirara al suelo llorando a abrazar sus piernas a la vez que ocultaba su cara entre sus brazos, de nuevo lo habían insultado y echo sentir mal solo por querer ayudar y debido a su sensibilidad se encontraba mas que mal en su primer día causo que 2 hermanos se pelearan con la persona que ahora lo odia mas que a nadie y la cual no le importa en lo mas mínimo como se sienta, y también por si fuera poco fue esa misma persona quien lo odia, era por la que se encontraba en ese estado.

Se sentía frustrado por no poder defenderse como debió hacerlo, por no haberle contestado de la misma manera que este lo insulto, solo pensaba.

Si no lo sientes, no lo digas, no lo hagas!, porque Link no sentía para nada el haberlo insultado, solo lo hacia para complacer a su hermano, porque a pesar de todo no le ofreció una buena disculpa a pesar de que el si lo hizo, porque no tenia el derecho de insultarlo como lo había hecho por haberlo querido ayudar, nada tenia sentido ahora.

No odiara a Lowell por eso, simplemente no podía ni quería odiar a alguien a quien no conocía y a quien sentía que no era como se mostraba ser en realidad, sabia que en el fondo no era así, en fin no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto..

Que pasara ahora? Link se disculpara? Pit dirá como pasaron las cosas? eh? eh? jojojojo eso lo sabrán en el próximo cap! wiii! asi que leaan! ok ok, me calmo, espero y les este gustando y que sigan dejando sus reviews y ahora trabajo con un nuevo FIC de historias random que espero que en cuanto las lean les gusten! les agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejan reviews y a los que solo leen también! y diganme si algo les falta a la historia, si quieren mas drama, o quieren que haya mas humor de todos modos lo hare ya que quiero que sea mas entretenida para ustedes, en fin dejenme saber lo que piensan mis lectores! :D


	4. Las Cosas Inexplicables

Helloo! me extrañaron! ojala y si y si no... pues esta bien :)! hoy estoy de muy buen humor! después les digo porque, espero que no se me olvide xD y perdón si me tardo en serio! es que como escritora también soy lectora! y hay historias que las leeo mas de una vez una historia porque me encantan! y claro debo decirles que me la paso viendo animes, jugando nintendo, amigos, fb, twitter, fotolog & bueno todo eso me quita un poco de tiempo! heheh :b & falto mencionar que miro novelas, series, cartoons & pues la familia & todo eso! haha ok ya fue demasiado... T.T

=============DÍAS-DESPUÉS==============

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas de que Pit llego a la escuela, desde la pelea con Link, desde que lo hizo sentirse como si no valiera nada.

Total como dicen la vida sigue y así había seguido para todas esas 3 semanas, el hylian se había disculpado con los Suou y le explico a su hermano lo que paso ya que no le quería mentir, este no comprendió bien porque lo hizo pero tampoco lo iba a obligar que se llevara bien con alguien a quien conocía hace poco.

Lo único que le pidió o mas bien ordeno fue que no hiciera una escena como la de ese día, este resignado y no muy contento con la petición de su adorado hermano acepto.

En esas 3 semanas las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, el ángel ya era por decirse era el mejor amigo de los Suou.

Se llevaba de lo mejor con las chicas, en pocas palabras tenia una buena relación con todos a excepción de esa persona la cual aunque no lo quisiera tenia que convivir a duras penas por sus amigos, pequeños detalles como: tartamudear o el tirar cualquier cosa por accidente provocaban que el rubio se molestara y lo mirara con esa ya tan conocida al menos en este chico, esa mirada de pura frialdad y mas que nada desprecio e irrazonable indiferencia.

Todo era todavía tan confuso para el menor quien a pesar de sus pequeños intentos por cambiar eso en el héroe, simplemente este no los tomaba en cuenta o se lo tomaba a mal.

A pesar de eso se contenía las ganas de insultarle como lo había hecho en un principio a la vez que se daba cuenta de la inocencia del castaño.  
-Hola chicos, han visto a Shadow?

-anuncio su llegada el erizo con esa ya tan escuchada pregunta, ya que por alguna razón siempre estaba buscando a Shadow y este a el y como era de esperarse siempre estaban juntos y perdidos a la vez.

-Pues yo lo vi hace un momento que esta con Amy en la tercera sala de música.

-respondió el joven príncipe mientras señalaba hacia dicha sala, a esto el erizo hizo una mueca algo confusa, le agradeció a su amigo y fue a buscar a este par.

-Hmm Amy con Shadow?

-se cuestiono un poco confundido en voz baja para no se escuchado cosa que fue imposible ya que todos estaban muy cerca, pasando una mano por su azul cabello y a la vez que todos lo miraban un poco raro por ese comentario.

-Hmm no le veo nada de raro, ellos son buenos amigos. -agrego sin mucho interés el rubio.

-Link tiene razón Ike, ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos casi igual como Sonic lo pasa con el.

-comento serena la hylian apoyando al héroe quien solo al verla se limito a sonreír, algo que Pit capto fue el inminente sonrojo de Zelda por dicha mirada.

Esto lo extraño un poco se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos, o al menos en la princesa porque por parte de Link el solo la miraba únicamente como su amiga o al menos eso hacia creer..

-_Hmm tal vez ellos_...

-sus pensamientos le jugaron una broma, ya que este pensando que no era escuchado lo era y por todos los que ahora ya eran sus amigos, había dicho eso en tono no alto pero si audible para los que lo rodeaban los cuales lo miraban confundidos.

Este al darse cuenta solo los miro a la vez que sonreía de lado y nervioso, se había sonrojado se sentía estúpido.

-Hmm hay algo que quieras decir Pit?

-pregunto amablemente como siempre el príncipe a su querido y avergonzado amigo, a lo cual su hermano que como siempre estaba sentado a su lado se limito a suspirar y desviar la mirada cosa que Ike noto y sin razón alguna sonrió con algo de malicia para si mismo.

-Huh... no! no! claro que no! hehe lo que pasa es que... hmm... es que...

-el castaño no podía evitar tartamudear con cada cosa que quería decir, ya que casi se atrevía a decir que entre Link & Zelda había algo mas que una amistad por parte de la joven. Cosa que hubiera provocado tremendo problema por parte del "tierno" rubio,

-no es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

-agrego ya mas calmado sobándose su cabeza, esto hizo que los demás lo vieran y sonrieran incluso Link quien sin darse cuenta sonrió de lado por lo dicho por Pit.

-Oigan chicos estaba pensando en que si no quieren ir a mi casa hoy en la tarde, mis padres estarán fuera y pues pensé que seria buena idea ver películas o algo.

-les invito la rubia, los Lowell se vieron Marth quería pero Link no parecía muy seguro.

Los Suou, Ike suspiro y vio a su pequeño hermano quien lo pensaba, mientras que las chicas asintieron sonrientes y bueno Pit el ni siquiera sabia si contestar a dicha invitación.

-Ahh linda eso si que es buena idea, yo estaba apunto de pro-ponerles algo similar!

-hablo la rubia y siempre feliz princesa por dicha invitación.

-Ok perfecto y que dicen ustedes?

Un silencio se formo por esa pregunta no es que no quisieran ir a su casa. Solo que todos por razones desconocidas se encontraban algo, hmm podría decirse que inestables eso fue algo que la caza-recompensa noto de inmediato conocía a la perfección a sus amigos y esas miradas, esos gestos de confusión, de no saber que decir los delataban frente a ella. A el que noto mas que indeciso que a todos fue al pequeño ángel quien solo miraba con nervioso a sus amigos buscando una respuesta para pensar en la suya.

-Hmmmm yo no puedo, lo que pasa es...

-suspiro el mercenario a la vez que pasaba sus manos por su cabeza y miraba a Link de forma burlesca a la vez que lo disfrutaba.

Conocía perfectamente al rubio y sabia que eso lo incomodaría algo que por alguna razón le encantaba.

-Link quiere que lo enseñe a bailar en secreto para el baile de primavera así que tendré forzosamente ir a su casa y llevarme obviamente a Roy y creo que también a Pit, lo siento Sammy.

-finalizo de decir el mercenario al que vez que ahora lo miraban confusos y a la vez reían por dicho comentario.

Sobre todo Samus a quien le encantaba la manera de ser de Ike. El cual no estaba pero para nada contento por lo dicho era su lindo amigo, quien lo miraba enojado y avergonzado por tal cosa.

Sin mas se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba ya que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, iba a empezar a reclamar.

Marth solo suspiro y poso su mano sobre su fleco, Pit miraba curioso la escena con la mano en su boca pensando solamente. Roy los miraba ya aburrido porque era normal, las chicas solo sonreían y Ike lo miraba divertido con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Pero que ra... -comenzó el hylian pero al ver que este se puso de pie y haciéndolo ver hacia arriba debido a que Ike era mas alto. Solo se limito a alejarse un poco ya sabia lo que iba a pasar y no lo quería,.

Cada vez que el mercenario lo miraba de esa manera este sabia perfectamente lo que tenia en mente.

No le importara donde o quienes estuvieran simplemente empezaba a "acosarlo" provocando que este se ruborizara al máximo por las cosas tan estúpidas que le decía. No le molestaba tanto el echo de que lo hiciera cuando estaban solo sus amigos pero si cuando se encontraban el lugares donde había muchas personas ejemplos: la Academia, algún club o etc, en este caso era la Academia.

_-Huh.. pero que piensa hacer? que raro... todo aquí parece no tener explicación, si hace apenas unos días se pelearon por mi, y ahora hasta parece que.. huh?, pero porque rayos estoy diciendo yo esto? como si me importara lo que ellos 2 hagan! o si me importa? baah Pit ya mejor solo observa_... .-.

-No Ike... no aquí, no en la Academia por favor!

-suplicaba el héroe nervioso a la vez que se alejaba poco a poco del mayor quien lo miraba con una sonrisa picara y malvada. Sabia que no le gustaba que hiciera "eso" en lugares públicos, este solo le limito a sonreír y a preparase para su gran y para nada deseado acto por parte de su amigo,

-Ike te lo advierto! no vuelves a ir a mi casa!

-le amenazo levantando su mano y señalándolo con su dedo indice.

No si antes poderse ver mas que nervioso y un poco sonrojado al ver la manera en el que el otro lo miraba.  
-Por Nayru! pero que lindo!

-eso era lo que no quería que pasara, que empezara a decir esas cosas las cuales le parecían mas que molestas y sobre todo estúpidas, y que al terminar esa frase lo abrazara al modo de asfixiarlo y hacerle de todas maneras querer zafarse sin éxito.

Todos a excepción del ángel se reían ya que eso era lo que hacia el mercenario cuando el héroe estaba molesto o cuando estaba mas insoportable de lo normal según el criterio de Ike. El castaño miraba curioso la escena, sus pensamientos lo invadían de una manera la cual no entendía.

Pensaba en porque con el no se molesta y le insulta por tocarlo de esa manera, y que cuando el se acerco para ayudarlo cuando este estaba tirado en el suelo por haberse resbalado en la librería casi le da un mini-infarto (hmm ok creeo que exagere un poco con la ultima palabra xD ToT) y le reclamo sin medirse con sus fuertes palabras

Sin mas, pensó en muchas cosas pero al final lo resolvió todo con un: "el es su amigo".

-Ya basta Ike! suéltame! suéltame! solo mira a tu alrededor todos no están viendo raro! deja de hacer esto!

-reclamaba una y otra vez molesto y tratando de zafarse de los brazos del mercenario el cual obviamente era mas fuerte que el no solo por su altura si no que estaba mucho mas ejercitado.

A este no pareció importarle en lo mas mínimo los reclamos ni las suplicas para que lo soltara. Lo seguía abrazando por la espalda de igual manera con sus brazos rodeándolo y ocasiones lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte como si fuera un peluche eso para molestar mas aun a Link quien no hacia si no mas que estar sonrojado por la vergüenza de que todos a su alrededor los estuvieran viendo como si fueran algo mas que "solo amigos".

Al igual que se notaba cansado porque hacia eso siempre que lo deseara sabiendo cuanto le molestaba sin el poder hacer nada.

Esto era algo a lo que el no queriendo sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado, conocía la manera de ser de Ike, siempre impulsiva sin pensar las cosas 2 veces antes de hacerlas.

-Por Din! dijiste algo cielo? es que creo que no te escuche.

-se respondió a si mismo el mayor mientras tenia esa sonrisa malvada en su cara a ver los movimientos del rubio queriéndose soltar y que a la vez solo le limitaba a suspirar al no poder hacerlo.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente en la mirada de Ike y también en su sonrisa no eran las mismas de cuando lo hacia para molestarlo o para hacerle que se quitara esa faceta depresiva que tenia muchas veces el héroe, no.

Esta vez abrazaba a Link de una manera diferente por así decirlo, desviando su mirada hacia el chico recién llegado quien observaba la escena un tanto molesto y sobre todo confundido al no entender lo que pasaba entre ellos.

El pequeño ángel se dio cuenta que el mercenario lo estaba viendo y sobre todo en que manera el no pudo sin mas sonrojarse levemente por eso sobre todo también porque era tímido y Ike le intimidaba un poco a pesar de saber que era buena persona sabia que esa mirada no significaba nada bueno.

-Ike... por lo menor podrías no hacerlo tan fuerte...

-pidió sonando sarcástico y resignado al ver que todos sus intentos de querer soltarse eran mas que inútiles como siempre.

El mayor lo miro y sonrió satisfecho había logrado lo que quería y no era que Link dijera eso si no que pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a pasar entre el pequeño ángel cosa que era inexplicable debido a la situación con este con el rubio.

-Como tu quieras corazón, las clases no tardan en comenzar, ya sabes no hables con nadie ignora a toda chica/o que se te ponga enfrente porque sabes como me pongo y lo que le haría si me daría cuenta de que me eres infiel! o quieres que te lo recuerde?

-le murmuro eso ultimo en el oído. Link se limito a forzar una sonrisa y verlo con un "te odio" la situación lo tenia atrapado no quería armar un escándalo y no podía hacerlo.

Asintió muy apenas con su cabeza a la vez que sentía el calor en sus pálidas mejillas. El ángel miraba ahora mas confundido la escena porque ahora era tan amable?.

Esa y como otras preguntas sin respuestas se venían a su cabeza, las cuales para toda tenia la misma respuesta. No sabia porque se sentía un tanto molesto al ver eso no se lo explicaba, no quería estarlo no tenia porque.

-De acuerdo... ahora puedes soltarme?

-le pidió sereno por ultima vez ocultando lo molesto y avergonzando que estaba por lo que estaba haciendo.

Ike lo miro asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír para soltarlo a lo que el suspiro y se acomodo su uniforme no sin antes poder darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban pero eso no le molestaba ya que estaba incluso, aunque lo negara acostumbrado a eso.

Lo que vio fue de la manera en la que el castaño lo miraba, de nuevo esa mirada de inocencia la cual sin querer lo hacia sentirse culpable por tratarlo de la manera en la que lo trataba y la cual aun no entendía porque lo hacia pero solo lo hacia. Al verlo y al hacer una mueca de confusión este desvió la mirada mas que asustado por miedo a ser humillado nuevamente.

Todo esto pareciera sin sentido para todos en la mesa a excepción de Ike que desde el momento en que vio esa mirada de Pit hacia los 2 hylian no perdía ningún momento para analizar cualquier movimiento, miradas en este caso entre ambos.

-Hmm la campana ya se ha tardado en sonar, esto si que es raro. -hablo un tanto preocupada la princesa empezando a notar lo que pasaba.

-Tienes razón Zel, pareciera que esto esta planeado. -comento el mercenario dejando a todos un poco confundidos por dicho comentario.

De igual manera que se acerco a su querido rubio para poner sus manos en sus hombros haciéndole que lo volteara a ver con mueca de confusión por parte de este a lo que el sonreía con empatia.

El ángel no hacia otra cosa mas que mirarlos confusos por esa relación la cual empezaba a considerar ya no era tan normal a su punto de vista pero que para los demás era lo mas normal del mundo.

Sin darse cuenta le campana empezó a sonar.

-Pues ven! no estaba tan planeado ahora a clases.. t.t -argumento Samus poniéndose de pie.

-Siii! -musito Marth.

-Huh... no puede ser! la clase que sigue es Álgebra con Olimar... esto sera horrible...

-se quejaba el pelirrojo pasando una mano por su cara recordando a el profesor Olimar.

Ya que debido al echo de que era muy pequeño no alcanzaba la pizarra a su gusto y por si fuera poco no se le entendía muy bien cuando hablaba lo que hacia la clase terriblemente aburrida e imposible de entender por si fuera poco.

-Vamos cherry no puede ser tan malo! el profesor Olimar puede ser un tanto interesante si lo miras de otra manera!

-sonríe Peach, el pelirrojo la miro raro para después terminar sonriendo.

-Huh.. claro que lo es, es muy pequeño y creo es por esa enorme nariz por lo cual no se le entiende nada de lo que dice.

-se atrevió a decir el de cabello café desviando la mirada y causando que todos rieran y le dieran la razón incluso el rubio quien había sonreído por tal comentario aun con las manos de Ike en sus hombros y viéndolo con esa de cara algo así como "buahaha" y "jojojo" (hmm ok, ok odienme por eso xD) lo hacia incluso dudar de si sonreír o no lo que había dicho el pequeño ángel.

El mercenario le dio otro pequeño abrazo por la espalda obviamente y se retiro a su clase al igual que todos. El rubio se encontraba ahora hasta confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, no con el peliazul si no con el ángel con el cual ha sido mas que injusto.

Con un gran suspiro y negación con la cabeza escucho la voz de sus amigos llamándole para que no se quedara atrás.

Y porque a veces muchas veces es así, pasan cosas o sentimos cosas las cuales no podemos explicar solo con palabras las cuales por mas que queramos decir simplemente no podemos hacerlo porque ni siquiera sabemos como empezar, pensamos que no nos entenderán porque ni siquiera nosotros mismos lo hacemos es difícil si lo es y sobre todo para una persona como Link quien nunca le ha gustado demostrar tanto sus sentimientos los cuales de una manera u otra los suprime cada vez que estos quieren salir.

Ama a su hermano y jamas permitiría que algo malo le pasara al igual que sus amigos los quiere pero no es el tipo de persona que se los haga saber por mas que lo sienta.  
Simplemente no quiere que los demás se den cuenta de lo débil que en realidad es y de lo quebrado que se siente la mayor parte del tiempo sin siquiera el mismo saber.

Esas sonrisas que ocultan grandes sufrimientos, lagrimas son las que muestra cuando empieza a sentir las ganas inmensas de llorar y de gritarle al mundo como en realidad se siente y que no importa que sea millonario eso no lo compensa del todo. Y que ha llorado y sido consolado por su hermano & Ike ya que estos las personas en las cuales mas confían tantas veces que hasta ellos lo han olvidado.

Ellos ni siquiera se imaginan las veces que el aun asi, ha llorado solo cuando nadie le ve y ahora aparece Pit ese chico que en el primer día de clases lo hizo sentirse de una manera que pocas veces el se hubiera sentido por alguien mas en mucho tiempo: Culpable...

OMG! creeo que fui un poco rápido con este cap? o no? me refiero a lo que paso con Linky & Ikey! ustedes que creen? y fue corto? si fue así díganme! para hacer los demás mucho mas largos! de nuevo y como siempre gracias a todos por sus reviews! en serio! los amo! y por favor no dejen de leer que se pondrá interesante!


	5. La Confusión de los Sentimientos

El nombre del cap lo dice todo! :D  
Y antes de comenzar se que aun no les he dicho como es el uniforme no si esto les importe mucho pero se los dire de todos modos! xD! bueno les dire esto xP han visto la serie de Ouran Highschool Host Club? bueno el uniforme de los hombres es igual, solo que el color del saco es rojo y en tiene el emblema de SSB en lugar del de Ouran y bueno el de las mujeres digamos que es igual por la parte del saco solo que en vez de pantalón es una falda color de cuadros color negra igual que el pantalón de los hombres y bueno lo que le sigue pues son zapatos, botines o dependa de cada chica! xD cualquier duda que tengan respecto a esto solo díganme! que yo con mucho gusto les contesto cualquier duda! ahora si! sin mas aquí esta el cap!

Después de lo que paso en el descanso todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones las clases continuaron hasta llegar a su fin. Todos se fueron a sus casas los Lowell al llegar decidieron ver la Tv en la sala principal para después tomar un baño pero fue tal su sorpresa que a los pocos segundos de llegar tocaron la puerta..

-Quien podrá ser? esperas a alguien?

-pregunto el rubio a su hermano desde la sala donde estaba sentado.

El otro solo negó con la cabeza y fue abrir la puerta y bueno no se llevo una gran sorpresa con la visita, pero solo es que no se lo esperaba.

-Huh ustedes?

-Huh... que sorpresa! hah! pasen! -el príncipe les hizo un ademan para que pasaran estos lo hicieron.

Estaba un poco confundido de que fueran a su casa ya que acaban de llegar de la escuela Link los miraba un poco indiferente y con los brazos cruzados pero no seria por mucho tiempo.

-HUH? pero que rayos? porque el esta aquí?

-refiriéndose a Pit al cual señalaba con su mano, este se encogió de hombros y se puso sin mas nervioso mientras a la vez que se escondía detrás de Ike el cual miro a Link con los ojos entre cerrados e indignado mientras que este miraba al menor con su ya reconocida indiferencia hacia este.

Marth miro la escena un poco confuso con una mano en su fleco mirando a Roy para una respuesta el pelirrojo lo miro y solo suspiro. Pit no decía nada solo estaba nervioso.

-Se acerca a Link, -Que es lo que pasa cariño?

-Link se sonroja y hace una mueca de confusión,

-porque te pones así? el solo es mi amigo así que no tienes porque ponerte celoso entendido?

-dicho esto el mercenario se sentó al lado del hylian para después pasar su brazo al hombro de este.

-suspira con resignación, -Esta bien no hay problema...

-dijo casi entre dientes en un tono muy bajo esto para referirse a Pit quien dio un suspiro de alivio, ya sentados en el sofá.

Link con Ike alado quien aun lo abrazaba el hylian solo estaba cruzado de brazos con una mueca molesta pero a la vez cómica en su rostro.

En seguida de Ike estaba Pit nervioso con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas al igual manera que observaba el lugar, en otro sillón estaban Marth & Roy.

-Chicos no los esperábamos aquí, no es que no nos moleste que estén aquí solo que no esperábamos su visita.

-comenzó el menor peliazul como siempre amable.

-Huh... sii, -desvía su mirada hacia Ike con señal de respuesta no sabia que decir, el mercenario se limito a sonreír como si nada,

-es que Ike quiso venir... -confeso no muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir, Ike abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Ah si? y porque? -pregunto de modo casi desafiante con un tono de sospecha en su voz.

-_Huh? aquí va de nuevo! de nuevo querrá comenzar una discusión que al final solo terminar con Ike abrazándolo mas que como están ahora, no puedo creer que siendo una persona tan seca_ (hmm por si muchos no entienden a veces la palabras "seca" se usa cuando una persona no es por decirse muy cariñosa ;) _no le moleste en lo absoluto es como si hubiera mas que una simple relación de amistad, de la cual no se ni siquiera porque estoy hablando como si me molestara! aah! Farore ya no quiero pensar en esto! _

Silencio.

-Si quise venir que no puedo? no había venido a su casa desde que entramos a la academia! cual es el problema? quería verlos malditos amargados desconfiados!

-improviso a decir el mercenario sin mostrar lo poco nervioso que estaba.

A esto los demás se limitaron a reír a excepción de Link quien aun no estaba muy convencido o tal vez por ahora, algo que este peliazul noto,

-y sobre todo, -se acerca mas al héroe este se comienza a alejar, -porque te quería ver a ti cielito,

-terminado esto se lanzo como solía hacerlo contra el rubio ahora si abrazándolo mientras tenia esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Link como siempre trataba de soltarse los demás solo reían aunque el castaño se le podía mirar no tan contento solo fingía estarlo.

-_Tal y como lo pensé! de nuevo! ahh porque? porque es así? porque a el si le permite que se acerque de esa manera? cual es la diferencia conmigo? pareciera como si pensara que le voy hacer algo, es... por Nayru! ni siquiera se lo que estoy diciendo... creeo que necesito vacaciones! nada tiene sentido! que gran confusión siento!_

-Ya basta! te voy a correr de mi casa ahora Ike! así que suéltame!

-amenazo mas que decidió el hylian con un semblante serio y sujetando al mercenario por los hombros, este ultimo se limito a reir burlon, -que pasa? no crees que lo haga?

-Hmm digamos que...

-se acerca hasta su oído, -no serias capaz sabes lo que te puedo hacer querido Link.

Esto dejo a Link congelado por unos segundos mientras que Ike se alejo con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro desde que conoció a Link siempre le había gustado molestarlo de esa manera sabiendo que el rubio por mas que lo intentara nunca podría enojarse en realidad con el eso lo tenia por seguro porque ya sabia mas de 1 forma para arreglar las cosas con el.

-Huh.. ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas! quien me acompaña?

-pregunto de repente haciendo que todos lo vieran algo confundidos pero asintieran con la cabeza positivamente.

-ok, en ese caso pues vamos! -se pone de pie.

-Esperen! para que vamos todos? porque no simplemente vamos tu, Roy & yo y que Pit & Linky,

-mira a Link, -se queden aquí?

-propuso sin mas, Link hizo una mueca de confusión e indiferencia mientras le dio una mirada a Pit este desvió la mirada. Marth & Roy se vieron entre si y levantaron los hombros dudosos sabían que al joven rubio no le agradaba mucho el pequeño ángel,

-así que dicen? si?

-Huh.. bueno por mi no hay ningún problema pero... -desvía su mirada hacia su hermano.

-Vamos Marth! a Link no le molesta? verdad cielo?

-Link solo le limito a asentir forzudamente con la cabeza desviando su mirada hacia el techo. Pit solo lo miraba un poco asustado no quería quedarse solo con el.

-Ok, ok si ese es el caso, pues vayámonos!

-se levanta del sillón.

-Esta bien, nos vemos hermano, Pit.

-empieza a caminar hacia la puerta seguido por el mercenario que antes de salir junto a ambos le guiña un ojo al rubio este solo lo ignora cansado para después empezar a mirar al chico que ahora estaba con el. El cual se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el suelo.

Y SE ACABO! BUAHAHAHAH xD noooop todavía esta muy corto! xD no me maten!

-_Din! ahora que haré! me esta mirando de modo feo como siempre! por Farore! porque no fui con ellos! y porque siento esto? porque siento como si mi corazón se fuera a salir si me llegara a hablar? por Din de seguro es que ya estoy mas que asustado por el y que el solo echo de tenerlo cerca hace que empiece a pensar que me insultara como la vez pasada! no quiero eso! no quiero! que haré si me pongo a llorar como idiota frente a el? mi vida estaría mas que arruinada! no podría vivir con eso! _

-estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que el héroe lo estaba llamando al ver que no había respuesta se acerco a el y le toco el hombro causando que el menor reaccionara asustado,

-Lo siento! lo siento! no te estaba escuchando! -dicho esto el rubio se alejo de el nuevamente.

-Si me di cuenta, en que tanto pensabas? si se puede saber?

-pregunto de manera serena, el ángel lo miro extrañado pareciera que estaba haciendo amable.

-Huh bueno, en hmmm no le puedo decir que el huh? eso sonó demasiado raro o no?, estaba pensando en mi papa no se porque pero me acorde de el. -atino a decir aun desviandole la mirada.

-Ah... entiendo, donde esta el?

-El murió hace mucho tiempo por una enfermedad del corazón, yo vivo con mi mama.

-Ya veo... no tienes hermanos?

-Hmm no, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho tenerlos a veces me siento muy solo.

-admitió el ángel en un tono melancólico el hylian lo miro con un poco de pena, a pesar de que todo estaba "bien" Pit tenia sus dudas, que tal si Link querría solo saber cosas de su vida personal para después insultarlo por ello?

-Huh... me imagino, pero tienes a tu mama debes estar feliz por ello, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo yo solo tengo a mi hermano.

-se atrevió a decir el hylian con un semblante triste.

Pit se decidió a mirarlo y pudo ver ese semblante de tristeza del joven que la mayor parte del tiempo era frió en especial con el, el menor sintió el querer abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero se imagino de inmediato lo que pasaría si lo hacia: insultos. Lo único que hizo fue acercarse un poco a este el cual al notar esto solo arqueo poco una ceja para después suspirar.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento, y creo que ahora comprendo porque eres tan sobre-protector con el, eso es algo muy noble de tu parte, no sabes como me hubiera gustado tener un hermano como tu,

-eso ultimo hizo que el hylian lo viera un tanto confundido. Sintió que un nudo se formo en su garganta quería hablar pero no podía.

Sentía como si fuera a quebrarse se limito a sonreír un poco no entendía como era precisamente que fuera Pit el que le estuviera diciendo esto, como sea se decidió a hablar.

-Huh... porque me dices eso? -cuestiono al ángel un poco mas relajado pero con una mueca de confusión.

-Porque te digo que? el que me hubiera gustado tener un hermano como tu? porque bueno es cierto, tu siempre estas al tanto de tu hermano, siempre lo estas cuidando y a pesar de que es poco tiempo el que los conozco pude notar que tu haces lo que sea para que el este feliz a pesar de que tu no estén tan de acuerdo con muchas cosas.

Como el simple echo de pedirme una disculpa cuando en verdad tu no querías hacerlo y que solo lo hiciste porque el te lo pidió con eso me queda mas que claro el tipo de persona que eres Lowell,

-el hylian miraba un poco asombrado al menor, todo lo que decía era sincero, cada palabra era mas que sincera en toda la extensión de esta.

Esa inocencia en su ojos al míralo, cuando le hablaba lo dulce de su voz la cual parecía la de un niño que apenas empieza a crecer.

Sentía como sus sentimientos se movían dentro de el, como chocaban uno contra otros por lo que estaba pasando no lo entendía.

Estaba confundido se sentía mal por como lo había tratado pero no quería hacérselo saber, a esto el héroe solo le limito a agradecerle a la vez que lo miraba fijamente no sabia que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

El ver al ángel sonriendo cálida e inocentemente desde el fondo de si, lo hacia simplemente que ahora se pusiera nervioso que haría ahora?. No quería que el supiera como se sentía en realidad, pero desafortunadamente el menor lo sabia y eso simplemente lo inquietaba.

-Como sea... no te entiendo... porque eres tan amable conmigo? yo no te he tratado nada bien...

-se atrevió a preguntar ya sin nervios y de manera serena, ignorando por ese momento todo lo que creía sentir.

-Huh... ni siquiera yo lo se, siempre he sido así, no me gusta tener problemas con las personas pero sin querer siempre termino haciendo lo contrario.. creo que es un gran defecto. Desde niño siempre me han dicho que solo causo problemas...

-admito el pequeño al decir eso sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir mas fuerte.

Estaba mirando hacia el suelo su mirada estaba perdida en su flequillo, empezó a sentir como si un frió le recorriera todo el cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir las lagrimas que pronto saldrían sin control de sus enormes lindos ojos.

El rubio se sintió mal por haberle preguntado eso no se imaginaba que reaccionaria de esa manera o si? ToT

-POR FARORE QUE ESTA EN BOSQUE! QUE NADIE ATIENDE AQUÍ!

-si esa era la voz del príncipe que hacia eco por toda la tienda en la cual se encontraba.

Estaba un poco molesto ya que tenían como mas de 15 minutos esperando a que los atendieran y simplemente parecían que los estuvieran ignorando. A Ike le gustaba que Marth se enfadara ya que era raro verlo molesto mientras tanto Roy solo imitaba el eco de su voz.

-Hehe relájate Marthy ya vendran! -animo el mercenario sonriente como siempre y dejando caer su brazo en el hombro de este, Marth solo suspiro.

-Pero ya se tardaron mucho.

-se quejo el pelirrojo quien leía una revista que estaba en el escritorio de donde atienden.

-Lo se, creo que lo mejor sera ir a otro lugar. -concluyo el príncipe siendo apoyado por sus amigos se fueron a otro lugar.

-Saotome... -se acerca un poco a el, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal... en verdad lo siento...

-aseguro el joven viendo al menor quien solo sollozaba sin poder siquiera alzar la mirada.

-Esta bien Lowell tu no tienes la culpa, la culpa es mía por ser como soy,

-dijo aun entre sollozos sin mirar al rubio a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacia se quebraría por completo.

El rubio solo lo miraba sin saber que decir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentir que los nervios lo controlaban al no saber que decir para que se sintiera bien. No era lo suyo consolar si no que lo consolaran a el.

-Saotome yo quiero... -comenzó a hablar el elfo no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero continuo,

-quiero pedirte una disculpa por como te he tratado y ahora es en serio, nadie me lo pidió soy yo el que te pide que lo disculpes por todas esas cosas tan feas que te dije en tu primer día de clases, no debí hacerlo en verdad lo siento...

-se disculpo el hylian sonando mas sincero que nada.

Se podía escuchar la honestidad en su voz la cual estaba un poco nerviosa, esta vez si sentía el pedirle que lo disculpara no era necesario que nadie se lo dijera. Estaba siendo sincero quería que lo perdonara por lo que le había dicho.

El ángel sintió como el calor llego a sus mejillas llegando a sonrojarse levemente. Sentía su corazón latir mas rápido que nunca, sentía que no sabia como contestar a eso nunca se imagino que se llegara a disculpar de esa manera.

Quería verlo a los ojos de verdad lo quería, pero por alguna razón no lo podía hacer y seguía mirando al suelo, las lagrimas aun caían de sus hermosos ojos,

-hmm no tienes que decir nada, entenderé si no quieres... no me...

-antes de que pudiera terminar sintió como el menor se lanzo a el para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Aun estaba llorando no le dijo nada y el no supo ni siquiera como reaccionar a tal acto, estaba confundido no se esperaba eso por una parte quería abrazarlo y consolarlo.

Pero por otra se sintió un tanto molesto de que hubiera hecho eso sin si quiera decirle, por unos segundos se frustro estaba apunto de empezar a reclamar pero se congelo en el instante en que sintió que el ángel se dispuso a hablar.

-Gracias Link... te quiero...

-dicho esto el menor salio corriendo sin decir nada mas no le importo el que sus amigos llegaran y que el se hubiera ido.

El hylian se quedo mas que confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sintió que su corazón se acelero quería perseguirlo y reclamarle el porque le había dicho eso, pero no pudo aun estaba congelado por lo del abrazo aun no entendía porque lo había hecho y menos aun lo que le había dicho, sentía como si le hubieran dicho "te quiero pero esto no va a funcionar, debo irme" no tenia la mas mínima idea del porque pensó eso, sin mas lo tomo como un pensamiento fugaz.

Solo sabia que eso le había afectado y que no sabría como reaccionaria la próxima vez que viera al castaño. No sabia si le insultaría como quería hacerlo o si le cuestionaría del porque lo había dicho eso.

Muchas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza la mayoría sin ninguna buena respuesta o al menos para el.

Sus sentimientos ahora estaban mas que confundidos hasta incluso empezó a sentir aprecio por el ángel por el simple echo de haberlo abrazado sin duda alguna la próxima vez que lo viera las cosas serian diferentes.

Y que tal? les esta gustando?! diganme! es mi primer yaoi! quiero que les agrade!  
y diganme si voy muy rapido!  
no los molesto mas, cuidense y que dios los bendiiga! :D perdon si de todos modos fue corto ;(


End file.
